


We’re in public, you know.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	We’re in public, you know.

Pepper felt Tony’s hand run across her lower back as he slides up beside her at the bar.

“We’re in public you know,” Pepper said, taking a small step to the side putting more space between them.

“I know, but I just keep thinking back to the afternoon on the des-,” His voice was cut off by Pepper slamming a hand over his mouth. He licks her hand and smiles smugly when she pulls it away and wipes it with a napkin.

“You’re a child. Don’t follow me” she says downing her drink and walking away from the bar.

Tony sighs and leans against the bar his eyes following the way that he dress hugs her ass and trails ever so slightly on the floor as she leaves through the patio doors.

“That’s a find piece of ass you have there Stark.”

Tony spins around to yell at the voice, but comes up short when he sees that it is Obie.

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Tony snaps downing the rest of his drink, his hand shaking with rage. Obie just laughs and orders another drink.

“Come now Tony. I know why you hired her, she is just like all the rest. Hit it and quit it, that’s your style.” Obie says taking a deep sip of his drink.

“I said don’t talk about her like that,” Tony snaps quietly, trying not to a cause a scene. He looks around a sees that Pepper has come back into the room. “Excuse me” Tony pushes away from the bar with a little more force then needed, snags Pepper by the elbow steering her out of the party and into the lift well.

“We’re leaving.” He voice shakes as he pushes the lift button repeatedly, “Have happy bring the car around.”

Pepper looks back into the party trying to find the source of her bosses change in mood. Her eyes lock with Obie’s as he leans against the bar, he raises his drink to her and winks.

“Prick” she says under her breath, making Tony look over at and follow her eye line.

“Right as always Ms Potts.” Tony says as he places a hand on her lower back and guides her into the lift that has finally arrived. 

The door closed and Tony sags back against the back wall letting out a sigh.

‘What did he say?” Pepper asks looking at their reflection in the mirror on the back of the doors. Tony pushes away from the wall and wraps his arms around her, she leans her head back onto his chest.

“Nothing that can’t be forgotten.” He says placing a kiss on her shoulder as the door open.


End file.
